Flaming Love
by ShadowSilence
Summary: Yaoi. Crack fanfic created by two insane people. Humor, humor... humor gone wrong.


OoC: ^.^ Hiya peeps! This is possibly the most insane fiction in the world. Probably because this was originally an RPG.. XD A very fun rpg I did with my best friend Lauren. ^^ It's on a RPG ezboard where you get to own bishounens from where ever (anime/games/real) ! For the selfish promoting here is a link to the board. http://pub14.ezboard.com/btheworldofbishounen XD I happen to be the admin for the board and Lauren happens to be the ez op.. ^.^ As for the background for this fic. O.o; Well. Zero owns Van / Suboshi / Chesta. ^^ I rpg those four.  
  
Kali owns Dilandau/ Zell / Hiei and Lauren RPG those bishies and Kali! ^.^ . Oh, and ignore the bishounens being out of character. O.o; Lots of stuff has happen to the poor guys. ^^;; Also ignore Zero flirting with Chesta, ^^;; She just tames him, nothing more. (( For those that don't know a -Bishounen - is a 'pretty' boy. ^^;;; That's the definition. ))  
  
~ Flaming Love ~  
  
It had been exactly one month since Zero had claimed Van and Chesta as her bishounens. Of course, being the insane person she was, she had bought both of them presents. Dilandau and Kali were also going to get a present. It had been difficult to arrange, but she had done it.  
  
There was going to be a ball. Beautiful lights, food, drink, music, a ball room, a balcony, and everything! It would of course be taking place in the castle and everyone was invited. At the moment she was delivering the invitations.  
  
Van's invitation was the one she was going to deliver first because she knew where he was. In the garden. Possibly his favorite place. Zero was already there, just not at his spot... As she walked towards an old tree, she waved as she spotted Van near it with his sword. When he saw her coming, he put his sword in it's place at his side, waiting patiently.  
  
'Yes?' He asked as she came closer. Not even bothering to answer she handed him the letter, smiling. Van opened the letter swiftly and let his eyes scan over it. After he finished reading it, he carefully put it in his pocket. "I suppose you remember what today is then. I'll be there. Just let me finish my training."  
  
Van smiled at her sheepishly, and then turned away drawing his sword and continueing his training. Just that much made Zero ulitamately happy, knowing it was from Lord Van!  
  
Almost skipping, Zero walked through the castle's stairs, she started into the dungeon. Dilandau's part of the castle. Where Dilandau was Chesta and Kali were .  
  
Zero growled in annoyance at the thought of how Dilandau always treated Chesta. Dilandau was so cruel to him...She had saw the bruises on Chesta and knew exactly who had given them to Chesta...Zero had even saw Dilandau throw him to the ground! I don't see why Chesta just doesn't kick his ass... I know he can. Dilandau can be such a spoiled brat sometimes.  
  
Kali grinned, watching Dilandau light her term papers on fire-- Of course they were graded. She liked to have him burn things for her-- Even a few photos at times, when she was annoyed. She laughed at the papers shrivled up and watched the light in Dilandau's eyes. "Havin' fun Dilly?" She asked her eyes flickering from Dilandau to Chesta. He had a concerned look on his face and looked, as if he were about to say something to Dilandau. "Of course. I'd burn this entire place down..." He replied. Kali turned, swiftly, hearing footsteps behind her. She smiled, at the figure, knowing it was Zero... Who else could it be? None of her other bishounen came up here... Mayeb it was because, they kept the lights off so the only light were the things Dilandau was burning, but... "Heya Zero... What's up?"  
  
Without warning, Zero flipped the lights on, not really wanting to trip on whatever might be on the floor. "Hiya, Kali! Sorry to interupt the burning of everything, but I got some presents for everyone!"  
  
Zero quickly gave Kali and Dilandau theirs, then made her way to Chesta and glomped him before giving him his. "Thank you, Zero-san!" Chesta replied in a hushed tone, smiling at his tamer. Zero grinned back, before glomping onto him and resting her head on his shoulder, with it turned towards her friends...  
  
Chuckling mischeviously, Zero whispered back to her bishounen. "Did you know you're comfy with out your forsaken hard armor?" Zero turned her face back and playfully snuggled closer to her bishounen. She was beyond glad he had his armor off and was wearing a t-shirt vaguely like Van's red shirt and jeans. It took her for almost ever to coinvence him to borrow some of Van's clothing.  
  
  
  
Kali laughed, opening her invation. She smiled, and tossed the envelope into Dilandau's fire. "Sure I'll be there!" She said with a grin, her eyes flcikering to Dilandau, who seemed angered by the invivation, "What's up Dil?" She asked, leaning her weight against him. "Van wil be there... He looked at Zero and then back at Kali, "Well will have a match then. And no stopping it! Kali could tell Dilandau was about to begin one of huis insane rambles to she quickly glanced at Zero, taking Dilandau's arm and hugging him, witout warning. "Maybe, Dilandau... Maybe, you'll fight him." She rolled her eyes and pulled herslef away from him. "We'll be there!  
  
Zero, still glomping her Chesta, turned her head so she could glare at Dilandau. "You will not! You shouldn't have your sword. Neither will Van. It's a formal ball...meaning...Tuxes for the guys...and totally cool dresses for the girls." Grinning she finally let go of Chesta, who quickly whispered. "Please don't anger, Lord Dilandau!" Smiling insanely, she winked at him.  
  
"Kali-san, we should probably go get into our dresses, ne? It's not long til it starts!!! I found some perfect dresses in the castle wardrobe. I admit dresses aren't usually my stlye, but I'll where anything to get close to my bishounens." Totally hyped about the ball she started off, but turned back waiting for Kali, and also to wave bye to poor Chesta... halfway not wanting to leave him alone with Dilandau.  
  
Thinking of Chesta's safety, she let her glaring eyes drift to Dilandau. He had better not hurt Chesta while I'm gone... or... or I'll... or Van will so kill him tonight.  
  
  
  
Kali laughed, slightly, her face twisting in horror. "NO! NOT a dress! There's no way in hell, you'll ever get me into a dress....!!" She said, noting that Dilandau was having the same reaction. "I look fine as it is." "Course ya do, but it's required... Kali shut her mouth then, relizing she was speakign against her own comments. "WEll, I guess it can't be that bad... Let's just get it over with... And don't burn this palce down kay Dil? I don't wanna have to kind a new place... She left the room, with Zero, a slight grin on her face at the image of Dilandau burning down the place.  
  
Zero opened the door, smiling at the small group of bishounens that filled the room. Smiling, she glanced down at her long white dress. At various points, the dress was highlighted with gold and black. Walking down the stairs, she made sure she didn't trip on her high heels or her dress, she carefully picked which bishounen she would dance with first... Chesta. Then Van...The whichever asked.  
  
As both her and Kali reached the bottom of the staircase the musicians began to play and the lights dimmed vaguely signalling the start of the small ball. Zero leaned over, smiling at Kali... "Who are you going for first... I think I'll tackle-glomp Chesta first to se--..." Zero cut it off there not wanting to reveal to Kali the damage her Dilandau was doing to Chesta. "You know...to see if he can dance!.." And if there is one new bruise, I'm killing Dilandau.  
  
Kali grinned, as Zero talked about which bishounen, she was going to dance with first. She laughed, "How well, he can dance? Hmm, I bet quite well!" She said, looking down at her dress.... It was a long, dark blue dress, and Kali was sure she was going to fall over, and second. Kali the surveyed her own bsihounen, trying to decide which one she would dance with first. "I don't even think, Dilandau can dance.." She said, making a face of amusemnet, "And if he does, I'll teach him how to dance better!" Wonder why Zero, doesn't want to dance with Van first...  
  
Zero grinned, snickering quietly at the thought of Dilandau stumbling around on the dance floor. "Kali what are you going to do if your favorite bishounen can't dance? I'll admit that he's graceful, but that's what makes the thought of him stumbling and tripping all the more amusing!" The tamer smiled at her friend, winking and making sure Kali knew she was joking. Insulting Dilandau, was something she didn't want to do, especailly because of their friendship, Kali probably wouldn't like it in the least.  
  
The tamer glanced over to see Van gingerly waiting, while leaning against one of the pillars. Zero shot him a quick sheepish smile, that he caught, and lifted an eyebrow at. She looked, dilberately slow and worriedly, over at Chesta, then back at Van who gave a small nod of his head. Then Zero grinned childishly, showing that she knew they had just had one of their 'silent conversations', which was one of her and Van's quirks. Van was the only other living person that knew what was happening between Chesta and Dilandau. It was only recently that she had found out...okay well, she had only met Chesta recently...Still...  
  
Hoping she hadn't gotten caught with her silent conversation, she glanced around. She knew to those that didn't know her it just looked like she was surveying the group of bishounens and maybe eyeing Van, but she was a bit timid of getting caught.  
  
"I guess we had better go see which of our bishie's can dance and which can trip? Eh?" Zero gave a small smile. Before giggling and saying, "I want the complete juicy details of your dance with Dilandau! After this dance, let's meet up by this staircase, kay?"  
  
Barely giving Kali time to reply, Zero slid off, walking straight for Chesta who was worriedly standing next to Dilandau. Smiling mischeviously, she grabbed Chesta's hand, intending on pulling him off to the dance floor. However, Chesta was more than a little surprised. " Is something wrong with Lo--.. With Van?" Chesta asked in a meek voice. Zero smiled weakly, hearing that Chesta had cut Lord Van down to Van around Dilandau... Dilandau would probably kill him if he heard Chesta say Lord Van. Especially considering the rivalery between the two star bishounens, but she didn't blame him.  
  
" Of course not, silly!...Let's dance... Well...of course, that's if you want to." Zero gave him her best puppy dog eyes and playful smile... Chesta smiled and chuckled slightly. 'Alright then... Lead the way, Lady Karen!' Zero grinned cheerfully, hearing him call her 'Lady Karen'. That was the nickname he used when he used when he was in a good mood.  
  
Kali snickered, "Sure thing, see ya s-" She was cut off, as Zero walked over to Chesta. Kali chuckled as her friend asked Chesta to dance. She watched the two for a few moments before, aproaching her own bishounen, Dilandau. "Heya! Wanna dance?" She asked simply, putting her hands on her hips. She wasn't good at this kind of stuff. Dilandau laughed, "Why?" "Becuase you're my bishounen, and I say so." Kali didn't give him a chance to respond, and dragged him onto the dance floor.She tripped, while pulling him, and fell inot his embrace before Kali began to laugh. Halo, Dilandau!  
  
Before they reached the dancefloor, Chesta stopped, tugging lightly on Zero's had. Quite embarrased and flushed, he kept his gaze to the ground before whispering... "I'm sorry, I can't dance." Zero smiled gently, squeezing his hand reassuringly.  
  
"To be perfectly honest I'm not a great dancer myself. But, Chesta-san... Don't worry... I asked that the musicians only played slow songs, because I didn't want to feel like a total idiot or have anyone else feel that way. Come on, this is a slow dance, no way to mess this up, even I can't!" Zero grinned meekly, blushing a little herself, but she shook it off. Chesta looked up, smiling meekly at his tamer.  
  
"Alright...Just be a bit deliberate in your moves, so I can tell what to do?" Chesta whispered, still obviously nervous about dancing.  
  
Zero didn't even bother to answer that, but rather pulled him to the dance floor and warpped her arms around his neck. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she muttered, 'Wrap your hands around my waist. And then we pretty much sway in circles, this is the slow dance from mine and Kali's world. '  
  
Zero smirked to see Kali drag Dilandau on the dancefloor, just in time to see both fall to the ground in and 'accidental embrace' . The tamer burst into giggles, and turned so that Chesta could see the two, but he didn't laugh, and she could just see that he was about to go help his 'lord.'  
  
'No way Chesta. You are mine for the moment and I'm not letting Dilandau steal MY Bishounen. Nope. Mine. All mine.' Zero growled and tightened her grip on Chesta, and he smiled and gave a weak laugh, knowing Zero was just playfully being possesive of her time with him.  
  
  
  
Kali, laughed, looking at Dilandau who she had fallen on top of. "So how might you be? You're actually quite comfortable, Dil.. I could sit on you for quite some time, ya know that?" Dilandau shot her one of inscane glares, "Che-" He was cut off by Kali's hand flying over his mouth. "Shh! Dilandau, can;t you see he's dancing with Zero-chan! I'll help you up.. After I get up!" Kali winked, and got off Dilandau, offering him a hand, which he quickly accepted.  
  
Kali then looked over at Zero and Chesta, before whispering to Dilandau "Aren't they cute, like that?" "Them? Cute. Don't make me bother myself with a reply. "Dilandau! Come on get over it and let's DANCE!" Kali said, following the same style of dance as Zero was doing. "You like to dance, Dilandau..?" She asked, noticing his unusualy awkward motions. "Dancing? I don't mind it." "I can barely dance..." Kali said laughing as he did odd motions. "I can see that." "Ya know, you were sposed to say 'No, you danc ejust fine, Kali..'!!" Dilandau didn't comment as the two danced a bit longer.  
  
Grinning, Zero watched as Kali dragged Dilandua to the dance floor and watched him sway and almost trip...But something was different...Dilandau seemed to be pouting. Zero snickered at the couple, finding it 'sweet' how Kali could always make Dilandau end up doing what she wanted. 'Looks like your Lord has fallen for Kali and has fallen hard!' Zero winked at him, and nodded her head towards the almost-dancing couple.  
  
Zero smiled an snuggled closer to her Chesta. They were rarely left alone or and had close to never got a to 'snuggle', much to Zero's dismay...but when they did, at times like these, as cliché as may sound, she wished she could freeze reality and for the two to just stay there forever... Of course, she knew time didn't freeze, so she had better make the best of it.  
  
Closing her eyes, Zero pushed her body closer to Chesta, probably so close that it looked indecent. She didn't care though. Zero nuzzled closer to Chesta's neck, she took in a deep breath, and sighed...Failing noticing how Chesta almost squirmed as her fiery breathe tickled his neck. Trying to focus on the dancing part and not how close Zero was, or how hot her breathe felt or how she was sooo close and so... he almost stepped on Zero's feet.  
  
Both of Zero's eye's fluttered open and she glanced up at Chesta, smiling mischievously, she had noticed she caused him to both blush and that he had almost stepped on her foot. 'Tsk, Tsk, tsk...' Zero giggled, purposely sighing again and rubbing a fingure 'accidently' against the back of his neck as she played with his short hair.  
  
Shivering, Chesta playfully frowned, knowing good and well that Zero knew what she was doing to him. 'You are such a tease... Has anyone ever told you that?' Zero smiled innocently, and chuckled... 'No...Why would someone say that to sweet innocent lil' me?' Chesta sighed, now almost sure Van had told her that a million times.  
  
Kali snickered, watching Zero play with Chesta's hair, in such a manner, she couldn't help but nudge Dilandau so he could see. Of course,s he was forgetting who she was dancing with. He scowled, and Kali could see a cruel response about to emerge. "Don't, even think about it." "And what could you do about it? "Would you like to find out...?" Dilandau was about to say 'yes' when Kali stepped, on his left foot, pressing her weight down on him, until he grimaced. "No... Not right now." "Good. That's what I thought. Now let's continue to dance." He was still dancing rather awkwardly, but Kali didn't mind. She had had her fun, and wasn't going to complain any more. Zero's sure havin' fun with Chesta. She thought looking over at the two, and finding it hard not laugh again.  
  
The song had ended, much to Zero's dismay. Smirking ever so micheiviously, she stepped away from Chesta, who's face was still very flushed. 'Kali and I agreed to meet up after this song. I'll see you later! Oh, and be prepared for our next dance!' Zero couldn't help but giggle as Chesta walked off, evidently wanting to avoid a next dance for the sake of his sanity and pride.  
  
Van, who happen to have been standing near, smirked as Chesta passed him. 'Zero, was that his first dance with you?' Zero who was still giggling, was only able to nod, grinning at her other bishounen, who shook his head sadly. Poor Chesta... Never knew what hit 'im.  
  
Finally regaining a her posture smiled at Van. 'I'll be back soon! Wait for me!' Zero knew Van was already prepared for all her little tricks, she had danced with him more than once. Van was just no fun to dance with...She smirked, he did give some reactions, but he knew not to let it show or she would take full advantage of it.  
  
Wanting to know about Kali's dance with Dilandau, she made her way to the staircase, grinning cheerfully. This was going to be quite a fun night!  
  
When the dance ended, Kali grinned at Dilandau "That wasn't so bad now was it, Dily? I bet you had a fun time, dancin with me!" She said winking, and pulling at his hand. "If you call being harrassed and not being able to do anythign about it at the moment fun I guess then I did... And are me and Van going to be able to fight, or do I have to do it on my time?" "He's more obsessed with killing Van than doing anything with me... She thought bitterly. "No, you heard me and Zero earilier. No fights tonight. It's a ball... And now I'll see you later, I've go to go meet with Zero... She blew him a kiss, before walking off towards Zero. "You seemed to have quite an effect on Chesta!" She said with a slight laugh.  
  
Hearing Kali's first comment, Zero blushed. She hadn't really thought anyone was paying her and Chesta any mind, but from Kali's words, it appeared she had been definetly glancing at them. Grinning meekly, she answered, 'Well... I hardly get any time with him... And he's so fun to play with!'  
  
Zero almost instantly shook her shocked blush off to ask a question. After all, she wanted to know what happen with Dilandau. 'So how was your dance with Dilandau-san? How many times did he threaten to do something?'  
  
Kali grinned, "I see.... Well... Not as much as he usually do.. But let's just say I had to cover his mouth and step on him quite a bit... Nothin' all that bad, though." She grinned, "So, who's your next victim-- I mean your next dance partner?" She winked and giggled, thinking about how dazed Chesta had looked.  
  
  
  
Zero grinned evilly and pointed over at Van who was still standing alone...looking, well, lonesome. So, he liked being alone, but he wasn't going to get to be alone for long! "Lord Van is my next victim, of course... He looks so sad, not getting any attention!"  
  
Snickering, she glanced over at Dilandau... 'And your next 'dance partner' would be which bishie? Maybe Dilly again?'  
  
  
  
Kali grinned. "I bet Van just feels so lost without his Zero-chan mak,ing usre he ain't lonely!" She paused for a seocnd trying to consider who she would dance with next, "I don't think Dilandau's up to it. At least not right away. Maybe I'll save the last dance for him eh? I think I'll dance with Hiei... That is, if it's possible..." Kali glanced over at her other bishounen, who were on the sidelines, as this wasn't there territory, as *other* bishounen.  
  
Zero snickered at her friend... Hiei? Oh, that was going to be quite the sight! 'I'll see you super soon... Time to go torture Van!!!' Zero waved cheerfully, as she nearly skipped across the floor to her Van. Grinning, she grabbed his hand, not needing to explain she drug him to the dance floor.  
  
'That wasn't very polite.' Van teased lightly, as he let his arms fall loosely around her waist. Zero smiled innocently, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 'Awww, you knew I was asking, so don't say such rubbish. Especially when you have me beaten on the impolite meter!' Van looked down at her, smiling just as innocently. 'I'm a king, miss. You must be mistaking me for someone else. I am not rude in the least.'  
  
Zero laughed softly, before catching a glimpse of Dilandau and Chesta out of the corner of her eye...It looked like they were heading towards the balacony... Wonder what their up to?...  
  
Kali grinned, as Zero walked off and pulled Van to the dance floor. She watched the two for a moment before heading off to where Hiei and Kurama where engaged in mild conversation. "Hiya Hiei! Wanna dance?" She asked putting on her best cheesy smile. Hiei just gave her a look as if to say "No way in hell, would you get me on the dance floor, if you valued your life." "Come on Hiei! It'll be FUN!" Just a bit complicated... But still fun! She thought laughing at the image of herself dancing with Hiei. Hiei still refused to move. But she grabbed him and drug him onto the dance floor. As she did so something caught her eye. Dilandau and Chesta leaving the room. He better not be scolding or hurting Chesta... Or I'll have to give him a beating of his own.. No more fires.. She thought, trying to show an extremly reluctant Hiei how to dance.  
  
Chesta tried to calmly exit the room behind Lord Dilandau ... But how could he be?! Lord Dilandau had requested to speak with him...It was odd and it worried Chesta...Had he done something wrong? What could he have done wrong?  
  
Knowing how irritable Dilandau was, he stayed silent, not wanting to upset his lord. Chesta stood perfectly still at attention... He didn't know whether Lord Dilandau wanted to speak to him on personal or on business terms. Still... Being so close to his Lord made his heart race, both in fear and out of...something else. Something he couldn't quite bring himself to admit to his Lord.  
  
Dilandau sighed, looking up at the sky. He wasn't one for kind words towards his Dragon Slayers... Actually he wasn't much for real words to them either. Just orders... But then again he didn't have reason to speak kindly to them. Dilandau turned to the other bishounen, Unless he wanted to bark more orders. That came easily to him. It would have been easy to scold Chesta for not helping him up when he had fallen. "You were supposed to drop everything when I fell... You're the only dragon slayer here." Dilandau muttered. He could see how nervous his Dragon Slayer looked, at being called to speak alone with him. "Something troubeling you, Chesta?" It was possibly the first human thing he had ever said to Chesta.  
  
  
  
Chesta tensed slightly as he heard Lord Dilandau's muttered words...Of course! He should have known that Lord Dilandau would be upset about that... and he had no excuse, he was the only one Dilandau could rely on now days and he hated to let down his Lord. 'Please forgive me Dilandau- sama...' Chesta said, bowing before his Lord, and expecting to be hit.  
  
//"Something troubeling you, Chesta?"\\  
  
That caused the dragon slayer to instantly gasp, which he quickly hushed. Lord Dilandau was asking him if there was something bothering him? Had he heard correctly? It being the first time his Lord had ever took the time to ask him such a kind question he was defintely going give an honest answer. Biting his lip between his teeth he had to think of the consquences.. but it was his Lord Dilandau...He already knew if there was a consquence what it would be...  
  
"Yes, sir... I have a question on my mind... Permission to ask a question, sir? "  
  
Dilandau nodded, as Chesta apologized. He would have hit him, but, knowing Kali and Zero, it just wasn't a wise idea for the moment. Dilandau seemed surprised, that Chesta had even wanted to talk about what was upsetting him. It was unusual for Dilandau to be in such a position. "Yeah, fine." He replied waiting, for Chesta to spit out whatever he was so nervous about. 'Why are you so vain about your appearance?'  
  
Chesta finally said, just spitting it out. Silently he awaited Lord Dilandau's answer. It wasn't your average everyday question and he was sure that it had more than one meaning. It was just something that had been bothering. Chesta had meant for it to be put in other words, but he could find no other way to ask it.  
  
  
  
Dilandau raised an eyebrow, slightly taken back by the question. It wasn't even a question about him that had been bothering the Dragon Slayer... It had been about himself? Dilandau? "Hmm? Why am I?" He paused for a moment, studying his most loyal Dragon Slayer. "I am beautiful... What do you think, Chesta?"  
  
Chesta bit down on his lip, again worrying of the consequences he would be given if he said the wrong thing and upset his Lord. The slayer knew he would answer it honestly but he had not expected to be asked the question he asked Lord Dilandau.  
  
'I think you are.' Blushing, he tried to continue and having trouble doing so... 'You are beautiful, sir...'  
  
Dilandau stared for a few moments, watching how Chesta blushed, as he spoke.... He had never had someone speak so highly of him, like this. Well outside from battle... But there he expected it. At this moment he did not... Chesta was his loyalist Dragon Slayer... He didn't even know where the hell the others where. "Is that honestly what you think Chesta..?" Someone had called him gorgeous... Dilandau had never blushed before in his life, until now, and he was shocked. But, he couldn't be certain if Chesta was just saying this out of fear.  
  
Chesta shook his blush off to look over at his Lord. Feeling vaguely hurt that Dilandau-sama would think he would dare lie to him. 'Yes, sir...that's what I honestly think of you Dilandau-sama...' Chesta gave his Lord a embarrased smile, his way of showing he truly meant each and every word he said. Dilandau smiled down at the Dragon Slayer. The smile didn't suit him completly, but it was a starter. "Chesta... Are you sure that's all that's bothering you...?" Dilandau was sure something else was on Chesta's mind, something he would have to push at if he wanted an answer. Which he did.  
  
Chesta felt strangely faint as he looked up the smiling Dilandau. That was more than enough to perswaude the slayer to let his little secret that he wasn't even planning on ever revealing...Chesta blushed looking down, he knew that he was going to have to one time or another. 'I...' He stopped struggling with the words. How could he put it? Chesta knew he would be setting his self up for a big let down. 'I... like you. More than just a friend or commander...'  
  
Dilandau stared for a few moments. Chesta was blushing beyond belief as he spoke... And Dilandau was really taken back by such a response... He didn't know what to say. Perhaps action would be a better choice then.. Dilandau thought, looking at the hopeful Dragon Slayer. Dilandau, with a single finger, tipped Chesta's head so he could look him in the eye. He then drew the Dragon Slayer close to him, so their lips were almost touching...  
  
Chesta's blushed face glowed an even darker red as Dilandau hooked a finger under his chin, lifting it until they're lips were almost touching. His blue eyes lifted, gazing straight into Dilandau's scarelt eyes. What was strange was that those eyes were strangely soft, seemingly welcoming him.  
  
Everything was just too much for Chesta.. the way their heated breath mingled, and gentle look Dilandau was giving him. Had Dilandau not been his Lord he would have kissed him... but no, he didn't no if his Lord wanted him to.  
  
Had Dilandau's heart not been racing he would have laughed, at how frightened Chesta looked, there, so close to him. "Do you want to kiss me, Chesta?" Dilandau asked, looking at the Dragon's Slayers eyes. He seemed so startled, to be treated in such a manor... "If you do, go ahead...." Dilandau's face was a riddle. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking, on the inside...  
  
"Do you want to kiss me, Chesta? If you do, go ahead..." Chesta could now officially hear his heart pounding in his head and was sure any minute his heart would explode. Scared and nervous, Chesta did exactly what he had been wanting to do for a very long time. Chesta kissed him. Very light, a gentle, feather of a kiss, that would give Dilandau more than enough time to push away if he wanted.  
  
Even though Dilandau had half-way ordered, Chesta to kiss him, it still came as a shock, when his Dragon Slayer kissed him. It was so light it took him a moment to realize what was happening. He's so timid... Dilandau thought, kissing the Dragon Slayer back and harder.  
  
Giving a startled gasp, as Dilandau kissed him back a good deal harder, he instantly smiled in to the kiss. Slowly, he was becoming a bit more bold, but not enough to fully dominate the kiss, he was sure his Lord would want that pleasure. Almost instictivly he let his lips part to give Dilandau room for his tongue. This was quite the night.  
  
Dilandau could feel, Chesta smile, which caused his hand instictivly to go to Chesta's back, holding the dragon slayer in place. Dilandau had no experiance in this matter, but nonetheless, his tongue found it's place in Chesta's mouth.  
  
This was Chesta's first kiss, and it was definetly a kiss he was going to remember for a very long time. Still, he was confused as to why Dilandau was letting him...and even responding. Maybe Dilandau was playing with him? Whatever the reason, he was sure if Dilandau wanted a kiss, he wasn't going to let him down.  
  
As the other bishounens hands held his head in place, Chesta's hands went to Dilandau's back, pulling him plesantly closer. Any coherent or sane thoughts began to drift away as their tongues playfully spared and explored.  
  
Dilandau, even though it was against his usual morals, gave up their tongue match allowing Chesta the opportunity, to explore his mouth further. He then gripped the other bishounens shoulders and pushed Chesta, against the side wall of the balcany,pinning him against it. Dilandau continuing their kiss, further, brushing his Dragon Slayer's neck with his hand.  
  
Chesta was close to totally surprised when Dilandau let him win the lusty battle. That didn't stop him from taking advantage of it though. Chesta explored all of his Lord's mouth and absolute was addicted to how his lord tasted... Better than he ever imagined!  
  
The blonde slayer let out a gasp as Dilandau pinned him to the wall. Still kissing his Lord, he slipped a hand up to Dilandau's tux front...and with no warning he started unbuttoning Dilandau's shirt.  
  
Dilandau enjoyed the sensation of Chesta's tongue running all throughout his entire mouth... It almost gave him goosebumps. But Dilandau was quite taken back, when his dragon slayer, began to unbutton his shirt, but he didn't try to stop him...  
  
Instead, he clawed at the buttons of Chesta's shirt, kissing him back fiercly.  
  
Chesta was vaguely aware of the fact that Dilandau was enjoying the kiss, and that relieved him and urged him to do more. It wasn't but a minute before Chesta managed to get the shirt off of Dilandau, and it went flying somewhere to the side as did Chesta's own. Slowly, he trailed a hand down Dilandau's perfect and muscular stomach.  
  
The slayer ended the kiss, only to trail butterfly kisses down Lord Dilandau's chin and neck...and finally he reached the place where his neck joined with his shoulder...and he bite down, not hard, but he nimbled and kissed at the skin.  
  
Dilandau, felt his shirt leave his body, but was startled when Chesta ended the kiss, only to be even more startled, when he bit down on his neck... Dilandau threw his head back, in utter pleasure... He was enjoying the sensual feel of Chesta's lips on his neck...  
  
He pulled Chesta's body closer to him, his fingers tangeling in the the bishounen's hair, before he began to gently stroke Chesta's neck, with his index fingure.  
  
Chesta smiled around the playful bite. If he could he would have giggled at the look of pure pleasure written on Dilandau's face. The blond let out a startled gasp as Dilandau pulled him closer, weaving his fingers threw Chesta's blond locks.  
  
However, the slayer recovered from his surprise quickly as one of Dilandau's fingers trailed down his neck, which just made Chesta shiver and goosebumps pop up upon his skin. Had the wall not been behind Chesta, he might have fallen to the ground...His knee's were getting weaker by the second. Playfully, he nimbled on various spots of Dilandau's neck, loving the look of joy on his face... He was new this 'department' but he was only begining...  
  
Dilandau grinned lightly, as Chesta gasped, before he began to pull Chesta's lips from his neck, to his lips, brushing the blonde's lips with his tongue. Dilandau could feel Chesta's chest fall and rise, they were so close, and the warmth of the dragon slayer's breath, was enough to drive him mad.  
  
He then, placed began to toy with the bishounen's throat, his fingers drifting about softly.  
  
At Dilandau's grin, Chesta smiled back in a sort of daze... A noninsane grin on Dilandau?...And Dilandau's tongue brushing against his lips... He had died and gone to heaven. Even now, he had to know...he just had to ask...even if it would spoil his sweet dream that was slowly becoming true.  
  
'Dilandau...I...you...' It was unbelieveabely hard to form the sentence, especially, with how his heart racing, both from Dilandau's ministrations and in fear of the answer he would receive... '...Do you?...' In a hushed manner, he whispered the rest...hoping for a good reply.  
  
Dilandau raised an eyebrow. The moments they had experianced were vanishing. "Do, I love you? What kind of a question is that?!" Dilandau hissed bitterly. How his moods could change in an instant. Dilandau was glaring openly now... His face angry.. How quickly things could change, from the soft kiss they had been sharing to the look of fury now on Dilandau's face.  
  
It was at that moment that the song ended inside, and Zero and Kali walked outside, onto the balcony. "Hey Diland-" Kali's sentance was cut off, as she looked at the two bishounens.  
  
Zero glanced over at Kali as her sentence was cut short...curiously, she followed Kali's gaze to find none other than an extremely pissed off looking Dilandau pinning Chesta to the wall, both shirtless...Her blue eyes trailed to see Chesta's shirt on the ground the buttons looking as though they were clawwed off and Dilandau's was neatly thrown on the floor...And Finally her eyes drifted to Chesta's face... Fear, sorrow, shock all clearly etchided on his expression.  
  
All this as evidence, Zero's temper hit the roof and broke it. Every trace of the smile that had recently been on her face was gone. No one touched her Chesta. No one. It was insane! Like getting between a mother and it's young. Zero's vision became a red haze and in a second she had, pushed her way between the two bishounens and had managed to slap Dilandau. Her blue eyes had turned to ice.  
  
'I always knew you were trash Dilandau! Don't you dare force yourself upon Chesta you coward! I don't want to see you near him again or you will have me with a shotgun and a group of bishounens to face! Don't even so much as touch him, scumbag! Just leave!!! Leave us alone!!!!' Zero screamed, probably regreted some of the words the minute she realized what she had said...but Chesta didn't deserve what he was getting and she wasn't going to let Dilandau hurt him.  
  
Still the tears that were burning her eyes in anger wouldn't stop.If the bastard came a step closer she was kicking him there and with these high heels it would hurt.  
  
Dilandau stared at Zero, shocked as the girl pushed inbetween him and Chesta. "But.." With a silencing look from Kali, he shut his mouth, knowing it was better for the moment not to speak for fear of angering either girl.  
  
Kali shot him a glare, of frustration and bitterness. "Dilandau Albatou, this behavoir will not be tolerated. Not by Zero not by Chesta and sure as hell not by me. I'm not in the mood for an explanation at the moment. And ya know what? You ruined my night!" Her voice was cruel, as she walked over to him. "Take your shirt, and get the hell out of here. I'll deal with you in my own time." She hissed. Kali sighed looking from Zero to Chesta. "Zero, I'm sorry about him... I'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget... That is if he doens't burn down my house first... And Chesta this sure as hell won't be happening again.."  
  
Zero sighed as Dilandau left, all her anger still pounding away, but she found she couldn't aim it at anyone other than the silvery haired bishounen. Chesta was alive and uninjured, or so it seemed, and Zero just didn't know what to say to him now. In regret and relief, she smiled weakly at Kali, trying to get back some of humor that had long since fled. 'Thanks...And sorry, I think I might have over reacted a bit...'  
  
Finally she turned back to look at Chesta who was still very shocked by the entire turn of events. He was torn between telling them what happen and simply not telling them. The blond was majorly embarssed by the events, but he couldn't just let his Lord get punished for something he didn't do.What could he say? Zero ended that train of thought with a worried glance over... 'Chesta-sama, are you okay?' The slayer just nodded, unable to speak for the moment.  
  
Zero's sapphire eyes looked up to see two of her bishounens, Van and Suboshi, gawking at her. Slowly, she realized that Van had been here the entire time that Dilandau was slapped, yelled at, and scolded, but had yet to snicker or anything cruel. It was an improvement... shaking off such thoughts, she looked back over at Kali. 'What do you think about staying here for the night and working things out in the morning? You know on Earth it's almost midnight same here... and tommorow is Saturday...?' Not that she was going to sleep either way, but staying in Zion having all her bishies around her, would make the situation a bit more stressless.  
  
  
  
Kali shook her head, "What you did is only the begining of what he's gonna be put through..." she sighed, nodding at Zero's idea of staying here. "Yeah... We should... Perhaps things'll look cheerier in the morning?" She said her voice half hopefull, although she knew things weren't going to be looking up for some time. Not with Dilandau's attitude at least. It's about time I sent him away somehwere... She thought bitterly. "So, where should we stay...?"  
  
'Kali...Let's wait until the morning to straighten this out, kay? Don't kill him yet...' Zero didn't want to be the cause of all this. She could only hope that things would look brighter in the morning, like Kali wanted.  
  
Zero nodded at Kali, agreeing to show the other tamer to their rooms. Still, worried about her Chesta, she glanced at Van and Suboshi... 'Hey...You two know where my room is, just wait for me there with Chesta, I'll be there soon. Later guys.' Hating to let Chesta-sama out of her sight, she reluctantly, left with Kali.  
  
Kali nodded, "Yeah... You're right, s'pose..." They walked through the now empty hallway towards the staircase, where the rooms where on the second story. "Thanks, for showing me my room...So, Zero... We'll work all of this out in the morning..." She gave a smile, before adding "G'night, see ya in the mornin'!" Kali turned heading to her room. She doubted she would sleep much... But it would be good to try.  
  
Morning  
  
Time had passed quickly and breakfast was done. The two tamers and their two best bishounens had gathered into the den area. Zero had insisted that one bishounen of both Kali and herself came, just incase a fight broke out... Not that Zero couldn't handle it, but it would also help her to relax.  
  
In the den, there was a small fire burning in the fireplace. There were two sofa's facing each other, a large recliner was facing between those two and there was a small bean bag sitting near the fire, which had apparently belonged to Zero at one time. 'Commin, guys, let's get comfy before we get this over with...' Zero said, feeling strangely grim.  
  
Calmly, Zero stepped in, taking her place on one couch... Chesta, and Van joined her on the sofa. Zero, frowned, leaning her head on Chesta shoulder, almost trying to comfort him.  
  
Kali, Dilandau and Zell, entered last, and even Zell who was always in a playfull mood, didn't say a word, as he entered. The three took a seat on the unoccupied couch, across from where the others sat. Kali hadn't spoken to Dilandau since the night before, when she had scolded him, and the bishounen did not look pleased with anyone in the room.  
  
Kali smiled at Zero, who was leaning her head protectivly on Chesta's shoulder... "So..." Was all she could manage to choke out... Last night she had been eager to work things out, but at the moment she wasn't sure how they were going to do so.  
  
  
  
'Why?' Zero blurted out, sick of the awkward silence that had enveloped the room. It was the perfect place to start. 'Why?' Why had Dilandau done that? It was the only thing on her mind and how to provent it from happening again.  
  
  
  
Dilandau shurgged as Zero broke the silence , "I didn't even start it..." He muttered. "..I just gave him permission..."  
  
Kali stared at him for a few moments "Whatdya mean Dilandau?" "Exactly what I said."  
  
  
  
'That's pretty funny Dilandau.' Zero snarled from her seat, not very happy with Dilandau's attitude at the moment. '...because when I walked out there, you looked as pissed as hell and Chesta looked like he was about to have a heartattack or cry...' The tamer leaned, forward, finally leaving Chesta's shoulder.  
  
'Can you tell me why? Or rather what you gave him permission to do? What, permission to be raped? Or permission to be beaten?' Zero's fury was out in the opened, but she hadn't even exploded yet, she was, luckily, still in control of it...If things kept going the direction they were, she was going to just strangle Dilandau and get it over with.  
  
Chesta just sighed dejectedly, he didn't like how things were going... 'Please...Zero can't Dilandau-sama and I work this out alone? The blonde whispered, a little afraid of Zero at the instant...He had never even saw her this mad. Zero turned around giving him a raised eyebrow. 'Chesta-sama, please, don't call him sama at least around me. He isn't worthy of that tittle.'  
  
The slayer almost gawked at Zero, frowning... 'He... He is my Lord.' Chesta finally said, suddenly mad at Zero for her words.  
  
  
  
Dilandau glared at Zero... She was getting madder by the second, which was begining to annoy him. "Well Zero do you really want to know? Don't think you could handle it" He replied looking at Chesta, and nodding. "It would be better if we worked this out alone. Like Chesta said.." He smiled, for a moment a look of satisfaction. He was glad, his slayer wouldn't just stand there and allow him to take this.  
  
Kali shot Dilandau a glare. "Lose the attitude, Dilandau. Now."  
  
Zero growing tired of this, nodded, scowling. ' Okay! Since you two both want to work this alone, fine, I'll let you! Thing is, I'm staying in here to make sure nothing gets out of hand, if it does, then we are all coming back in to find out what is happening! While I'm listening, I won't even speak unless you two start fighting or I think it needs to broken up.' Zero smiled at the others in the room, and motioned for them to leave... 'Come on, I'll fill you in on what happens, just let 'em work this out. They both want to!'  
  
Van reluctantly got up, silently leaving the room, but not before glaring at Dilandau.  
  
Kali nodded, it was a good idea for them to leave. She smiled, at Zell, grabbing his arm before giving Dilandau a look that meant "Stay out of trouble". She Zell and Van left the three alone in the room, Kali shutting the door behind her quietly.  
  
She kneeled down beside the door, to get a surprised look form Zell who looked like he was about to say something. She made a motion with her hand silencing him, before, she pulled herself closer to the door. She wanted to hear exactly what was happening.  
  
Dilandau nodded, as the three left, noting the glare Van sent him, and returning it fully. He looked from Zero to Chesta. He had no plan past getting them out of the room.  
  
  
  
After everyone left, Zero stood up from her seat on the sofa, and sulked over to the recliner, where she sat down to watch the two and be fully out of their way. 'Go ahead, talk it out you two. My silence has began.' Zero said flatly, not finding anything else to say.  
  
Chesta however had nothing to say, but he was willing to listen if Dilandau had anyting to say. The slayer had no reason to apologize and refused to, he was actually quite mad over what happen.  
  
Dilandau nodded, as Zero walked away. No one said anything for a few minutes, that ticked by slowly. Chesta didn't look like he was going to say anything either. That only left himself. Dilandau looked at Chesta, and he instantly felt bad... He hadn't outright said 'no' the evening before, but it was evident that the slayer had taken it that way. "Chesta..." Dilandau didn't know what he was going to say. He wanted to say something that would fix all of this-- But the only way to do that would be to not have even said what he did. But it was to late for that. "..I..I am sorry..." The words sounded odd coming from him, as this was one of the first times he had ever had to say them. To anyone.  
  
Chesta's eyes widen at Dilandau's words, he had never heard Dilandau apologize to anyone and he took it to heart that Dilandau cared enough about him to apologize. Still... Chesta shook his head sadly. ' ...If you're apologizing for last night, you don't need to... I understand, Dilandau-sama.' Chesta ran a hand through his blonde locks before leaning back onto the couch completly, his head falling to the back of the sofa. This was all so frustrating and confusing. Hoping for the couch to just let him sink through it, he closed his baby blue eyes.  
  
  
  
Dilandau sighed... This is going to be harder than I thought... He looked away. He couldn't stand the way Chesta looked, sinking into the sofa. "Obviously you don't understand at all, if that's what you're saying..." He muttered. He had apologized.. Done his best to say what he wanted without directly saying it but... It didn't seem to be getting across.  
  
Chesta didn't know what to think Dilandau meant if he didn't mean what he thought he meant. He squeezed his eyes together even tighter, this was very confusing. 'Lord Dilandau...Please, explain to me then.' Chesta whispered into the room almost pleading Dilandau to explain. Dilandau sighed... He didn't know how to explain... He hadn't meant to be cruel, like he usually was... "..I.. never directly gave you an answer..." Dilandau said. That was the best he could manage at the moment... He didn't even want to say that.  
  
Almost instantly, Chesta sat up, his blue eyes filling with hope. 'That means you don't hate me?' He asked softly, forgetting about Zero. Chesta's spirits suddenly soaring a bit higher than ever before, still, he was confused about one thing. 'Then why did you react so cruelly when I asked you if you loved me?'  
  
Dilandau nodded, as Chesta sat up. "Of course, I don't hate you.." He replied, his tone softening. He glanced at Zero, slightly unnerved by her prescence at such a moment, but he shrugged it off, as Chesta asked the second question... One which even Dilandau didn't know the answer to. "I.. don't know. I just went over the edge."  
  
Zero was still silently watching the two, begining to understand what had happen and was starting to figure her and Kali walked in at the wrong time and her own mind had run off with insane thoughts.  
  
Chesta glanced down at the floor, feeling vaguely stupid for even thinking of asking again. '... Dilandau-sama... It's a easy question... yes or no...I just...' The slayer couldn't quite get the words to form a single sentence, mainly because of the fear of a repeat of last night's incident, but he wished that Dilandau knew what he was trying to ask... It was all he wanted to know...Whether he was being used or what...  
  
Dilandau sighed, his eyes locking with Chesta's. He knew what the Slayer was asking him, even though it hadn't been exactly thrown into a question... It was the same question that had thrown him over the edge the night before.  
  
"Chesta..." Dilandau had never been faced with something like this in his entire life, and he knew what he wanted to say, but actually saying it... That was a different matter. "...I...Yes" He finally managed to choke out.  
  
With that one word said Dilandau had a Chesta in his lap, glomping onto him. Grinning, Chesta just purred and glomped his Dilandau. 'Permission to act freely?' Despite the fact that he was already glomping Dilandau, he didn't want to upset Dilandau by kissing him when he didn't want Zero to see.  
  
Zero, however, had decided it was time for her to go. Of course, she dimed the lights to a more romantic lighting. The tamer stopped at the door, and sent a soft smile back at the two before opening the door, and calmly pushing Kali where she wouldn't fall and disturb the couple. Before Zero shut the door, she let Kali see the couple for a second, then decided to let the two have their 'make up' time.  
  
Dilandau was startled when Chesta leapt onto his lap, but didn't push him away, when the slayer asked the permission to act freely. He pulled Chesta closer, kissing his dragon slayer, softly, before pulling away. "Of course.." Kali stared for a few moments, as Zero let her watch them before the door was closed. She scrambled up, wanting to giggle but knowing they would probably hear her if she did, so the girl remained silent.  
  
The blonde slayer smiled, lightly reutnring the kiss before dramatically falling to land on the side pillow on the sofa, and his shirt almost purposely feel to the side on one of his shoulder's.Letting his legs still stay in Dilandau's lap, he smiled playfully. 'I had my fun last night...It's your turn.' The fire's lighting made him look damn sexy and he knew it. The shirt he was wearing was a little too big, and was the exact shirt Van always wore and his pants were too tight and short, most probably Zero's. Despite the clothing being either to small or too big, it looked good on him. 'My body is all yours.' Chesta whispered, feeling suddenly playful.  
  
Dilandau grinned, as Chesta fell backwards, taking a moment for his eyes to roam over the slayer. His grin widened at the bishounen's words and Dilandau leaned down playing with, the collar of Chesta's shirt before he pulled it over his head.  
  
"All mine.." He said, shifting himself so he was on top on Chesta. He met the slayer's lips soflty at first, biting at them for a few moments, before deepening their kiss.  
  
The slayer met Dilandau's wondering eyes and gave a small knowing wink. Chesta smiled as his shirt left his body, and Dilandau shifted on top of him. His plan was working perfectly, he only hoped Dilandau would get use to a certain word that seemed to almost scare the poor pyromatic. Hopefully enough teasing and he wouldn't be able to resist, Chesta had to be careful with how much teasing he did however, or he would forget about it.  
  
Grinning, Chesta's arms wrapped around Dilandau, pulling him as close as possible. The slayer almost purred feeling all of Dilandau's delicious weight pressed firmly against him. Not wanting to break the kiss, but wanting skin to skin contact, Chesta slid a single hand up Dilandau shirt trailing it up his chest. As his hand neared the top of the shirt, with his index finer, he slid his finger down, tracing each curve and line and detail of his love's body.  
  
Dilandau, tangled one hand in Chesta's blonde locks of hair the other curled around the slayer's neck, stroking the nape of his neck lightly, as he was pulled closer to the bishounen. The touch of Chesta's hand running along his chest, sent shivers all throughout Dilandau's body, causing him shudder slightly, with pleasure.  
  
He had never seen his slayer in such a playful or seductive mood before, and it almost startled Dilandau. But he didn't let it bother him, as he closed his eyes, enjoying the touch of Chesta's finger tracing his down his stomache.  
  
Chesta could only smile into the kiss, thoroughly loving the look of dazed pleasure his Dilandau was in. Breaking the kiss with a very light nibble at his love's tongue, with one fluid motion, he pulled Dilandau's shirt off chunking it somewhere behind him, hoping it wasn't the fire.  
  
The slayer drew one of his hands through Dilandau's silvery hairs, twisting the precious lockes around his fingers. Swiftly, Chesta pulled Dilandau even closer, to whisper in his ear, 'I will love you for eternity, my dear Dilandau-sama...' Finishing his sentence, he nibbled softly on Dilandau's earlobe. Still his fingers wandered around the other bishounen's stomache, teasing and tickling the tender, yet muscular chest.  
  
Dilandau was startled when Chesta stopped their kiss, but only grinned, as his shirt left his body. He thought he was startled enough when the slayer broke off the kiss, but the wordshe spoke afterwords cuased Dilandau to pause. He could tell from Chesta's face he expected the same response... Saying a mere 'yes' earlier had been hard enough for him... He wasn't sure he could say what was expected.  
  
"Ches... Chesta?" He looked down at the slayer. For the first time he almost looked purely frightened. "I..." Dilandau could feel his stomache turning. "I lo-love you too." It took him minutes that seemed to stand still to finally get the words that scared him so deeply out.  
  
Chesta almost regreted trying to make him say it when he saw the look that crossed his Lord's face. Trying his best to comfort him he rubbed Dilandau's shoulders...Just when Chesta was about to tell him that he didn't need to say it, he said it...The slayer was sure he almost fainted at hearing those words. He did fall completly back down onto the pillow his eyes growing out of releif...  
  
Then, he leaned up quickly, and kissed Dilandau with everything he had. Tongue, lip, playful nibbles, all were very much involved in this kiss. Finally, they both seperated panting and quite flushed. Smiling up thankfully at his Lord, he propped hisself up and gave him a tight and oddly postitoned hug. 'Thank you...Thank you so much, Dilandau-sama!!! You... you don't know how badly, I've wanted to hear those words...To know I was really wanted...' Chesta trailed off, quite sure he was so happy he could cry...but no, it would be out of place...  
  
---  
  
Zero sighed, and pulled her ear away from the door to find the others eagerly looking at her. Smirking Zero whispered, 'Chesta told Dilandau he loved him...and Dilandau said it back!' Zero almost burst out into giggles, but she knew it would interupt the silence in the other room... And she did not want that...She still had to apologize for last night she didn't want to add to the list.  
  
Dilandau was surprised at the enthusiasm of Chesta's kiss. It was long and made him feel much more secure than he had only moments before. He startled by the hug but only tried to smile. "Chesta.." Dilandau was about to speak but he decided against it, just enjoying the moment. He merely, hled Chesta close to him, unsure of how to act at the moment.  
  
--Outside--  
  
Kali grinned at Zero "Seriously?! Dang.. We sure got things wrong out there..." She said with a smile. "I can't belive it... But how sweet" She was more than thrilled. Being with Chesta would occupy Dilandau's time, and make him happier... Which was definitely a good thing. 


End file.
